


Short Sally Face Ficlets

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Illness, M/M, Other, Shortficlets, cuteness, still deciding what relationships I want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: Just some short Sally Face ficlets.





	Short Sally Face Ficlets

Melany walked out of her room, stretching her still aching muscles, leaving her room for the first time that day, having spent a late night investigating with the boys. They’d planned to stay out most of the night if the rain hadn’t forced them to come inside.

It was a little disappointing that they couldn’t stay out longer, but they were all grateful to get back to the house to dry off. The soft pitter-patter of rain could still be heard outside.

Melany made her way to the common area where a couple of her friends were lounging about on the couches. Sal plucking away at his guitar as he tuned it, and Todd of coarse fiddling with some new gadget to help with their investigations.

Leaving them one man short.

She flopped onto the couch next to Sal, leaning back, stretching, “Larry hasn’t dragged himself out of bed yet?” Melany asked, her eye searching the room in case she missed him.

“Nope.” Sal said without missing a beat, not bothering to look up from his guitar, “ To be fair he wasn’t doing so hot yesterday, and the rain probably didn’t help his case.”

“Thanks for the heads up, Sally Face.” Melany said, hopping to her feet, receiving a nod in return from the masked boy.

She knew precisely what Sal meant, as they tried to convince Larry to stay in yesterday since they could all see he was coming down with a nasty bug. But Larry being well Larry, he was stubborn as usual.

It was dumb luck that the sky decided to dump down a torrent of rain on them.

Leaving the other boys to their hobbies, she walked to the kitchen, opening a small cupboard where she kept her herbs for making different teas and tonics, pulling out what she needed.

She put a pot of water on to boil, combine the herbs she needed during this time. Putting the water in a mug, she put the herbs in a tea strainer, letting it steep, before setting the steaming mug on a tray along with some cold medicine, and a plate with two slices of toast.

Stepping back for a moment, Melany admired her work before deciding she was satisfied, picking up the tray carrying it to Larry’s room, sandwiched between her bedroom and Sal’s room.

Juggling the tray in one arm she managed to push the door open with the other quietly tiptoeing her way in.

The room was dark, aside from the little light shining through the crack in the curtains, and the room was silent, apart from the heavy congested snores that filled the silence. She honestly wasn’t too shocked to see Larry was still asleep, having heard her the crackling unproductive phlegmy cough through the paper-thin walls most of the night.

Setting the tray down on the nightstand, her eyes had finally adjusted enough to the dark for her to get a proper look at her sick friend, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Larry definitely wasn’t doing any better today, the dark smudges under his eyes looking darker against his sickly pale skin. A matching flush coloring his cheeks and nose.

Gnawing on her lip, Melany reached out her hand, hesitating only momentarily, before she rests the back of her hand again his forehead.

Enough to make him stir apparently as Larry snorted, making her heart leap into her chest as she quickly pulled her hand away. His bleary brown eyes fluttering open, trying to focus on her through the fog in his brain.

“Morning.” Melany said, a gentle smile gracing her face,” You sounded pretty rough last night, so I thought I’d bring you some things to take the edge off this nasty bug.” She told him gesturing at the tray with the wave of her hand, before moving to nervously tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Rubbing his eyes exhausted, Larry nodded, sitting up, stretching his aching joints popping from the effort. Melany instinctively adjusting the pillows behind him so he could sit up comfortably.

He picked up the mug, staring at its contents, the gears in his brain sluggishly turning trying to catch up. “It’s just the usual blend, just with a couple extra herbs to boost the immune system,” Melany explained.

Nodding Larry took a long sip, sighing contentedly, before dissolving into a congested rattly cough. Groaning, he rubbed his aching chest, “God, I feel so gross right now.” He croaked, voice raw from spending most the night coughing.

“I don’t know.” Melany grinned, putting a finger on her chin, “Still think I’ve seen grosser.” She teased.

 

The man laughed before, choking snorting a little dissolving into another miserable fit, as Melany rubbed his back “Damnit this is a miserable cold.” He hissed breathlessly, leaning back exhausted.

“No kidding.” Melany frowned, pushing the little bottle of pills closer, silently encouraging him to take some.

Getting the message, Larry uncapped the bottle, taking a little more than the recommended dose, but hey, she wasn’t going to say anything. He was a big guy; he’d probably be fine. By some miracle, he even managed to nibble on some toast.

A win in her book.

Melany collected the tray moving to carry it out of the room. Larry cracked open an eye, “Is Sal still pissed at me?” He asked.

“He wasn’t pissed; he was just worried about you, okay?” Melany said, pushing his sweat-soaked bangs away from his face, “And I think he’s starting to cool off now, just worry about getting some rest.” Larry nodded, closing his eyes.

~

As she left Larry’s room, Sal stopped Melany on her way to the kitchen, “How’s he holding up?” He asked, his worry clear as day despite the mask that covered his face.

“It’s just a nasty cold.” She reassured him, “He took some medicine and is resting right now, so he should be fine, he even had a little toast.”

Sal nodded, satisfied with her answer, “Thanks for keeping an eye on him.” He said, “You know how stubborn Larry can get, and you’re good at getting people to take care of themselves.” He told Melany earnestly.

“Speak of the devil,” Todd said, barely looking up from his project to nod in their direction. They turned to find Larry stumbling out of his room, flopping face down onto one of the couches, "You guys talking about me.” He mumbled into the upholstery, his voice sounding shredded.

“All good things.” Melany teased, sitting on the small empty space next to him, “ What gives I thought you were going to take a nap.” She said, running her finger through his thick dark hair, smiling when he melt like putty at her touch, sure that he would be purring if he could.

“Can’t sleep.” He moaned, rolling onto his side, mouth opening wide for a jaw cracking yawn, “Too stuffed up, can’t breathe through my nose.”He mumbled, punctuating this statement with a muted sniffle.

“I’d offer you something but I’m pretty sure we’re out of decongestants.” Melany frowned, the roll of thunder rumbling overhead.

Sal picked up his phone, “Making a list.” He told her, “I’ll have Ash pick up stuff on her way over.” He said, texting Ash as Maisy listed off a couple of things they needed, “Tell her to drive safely, it looks like it might start raining again.”

As she finished saying this a flash of light came through the windows, followed  by earsplitting clap of thunder plunging the room into darkness, “Damn it!” She cursed under her breath.

“I’ll go grab the flashlights.” Todd said getting up, disapearing into the other room.

“I’ll let Ash know to be careful but you know Ash.” Sal shrugged, “I can’t guarentee she’ll listen.”

Melany nodded, “Well it’s worth a shot.” She said looking towards the door, “Hopefully the rain will let up soon.”


End file.
